wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/II/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ V. W którym Palmyrin Rosette znęca się nad dawnym swym uczniem Servadac’em. W tym miejscu brakuje tekstu ze stron 51-62. wała w szklannej rurze, jak to ma miejsce w klimatach zmiennych, ale opadała powoli i stopniowo. Zniżanie się to trwać będzie ciągle aż dopóki nie dojdzie do ostatnich krańców zimna w przestrzeni; temperatura pocznie wznosić się dopiero, gdy Galia przybliży się do słońca. Jeżeli kolumna rtęciowa nie oscylowała w rurze termometra, to pochodziło to ztąd, że żaden podmuch wiatru nie zamącał atmosfery galickiej. Koloniści znajdowali się w szczególnych warunkach klimatycznych. Ani jeden atom powietrza nie poruszał się. Wszystko płynne i ruchome na powierzchni komety zdawało się zmarzłem. Żadnej burzy, żadnego deszczu, żadnych wyziewów, ani na zenicie, ani na horyzoncie. Nigdy nie pojawiały się owe mgły wilgotne, lub suche, zalegające okolice podbiegunowe kuli ziemskiej. Niebo zachowywało niezmienną pogodę, nasycane we dnie promieniami słońca, w nocy promieniami gwiazd, a jedne nie zdawały się wcale cieplejszemi od drugich. Trzeba należycie zrozumieć, iż ta nadzwyczajna temperatura była najzupełniej znośną na otwartem powietrzu. To czego zimujący w okolicach arktycznych nie mogą znieść bezkarnie, co wysusza im płuca i czyni niezdolnymi do funkcyi żywotnych, to właśnie jest owo zimne powietrze gwałtownie rozruszane, ostre wiatry, niezdrowe mgły, straszliwe śnieżne zawieje. W tem zawiera się przyczyna wszelakich dolegliwości, zabijających żeglarzy podbiegunowych. Ale w okresie spokoju, gdy atmosfera nie jest zmącona, to choćby byli na wyspie Melville, jak Parry, albo po za ośmdziesiątym pierwszym stopniem, jak Kane i dalej jeszcze, w okolicach, do których dotarł śmiały Hall i żeglarze statku Polaris, mogą oprzeć się zimnu choćby najbardziej ostremu. Pod warunkiem, że będą dobrze odziani, dobrze karmieni, wytrzymają oni najniższą temperaturę, gdy nie ma żadnego wiatru, i przekonali się o tem nawet, gdy spirytus spadał w termometrze o sześćdziesiąt stopni niżej zera. Koloniści Ziemi Gorącej byli zatem w najlepszych warunkach dla wytrzymania zimna. Na galiocie futer i skór wyprawnych nie brakło. Żywność znajdowała się w obfitości i zdrowa. Nakoniec cisza, panująca w atmosferze, pozwalała wychodzić bezkarnie, pomimo nadzwyczajnego zniżenia temperatury. Zresztą generalny gubernator Galii dbał o to, by koloniści byli ciepło odziani i obficie żywieni. Przepisane zostały i były codziennie wykonywane ćwiczenia hygieniczne. Nikt nie mógł się usuwać od programu życia wspólnego. Ani młody Pablo, ani mała Nina nie byli wyłączeni z ogólnego prawidła. Należycie osłonięte futrami dwa te śliczne dzieciaki miały minę zgrabnych Eskimosów, gdy się ślizgały na wybrzeżu Gorącej Ziemi. Pablo był zawsze bardzo dbały o swoją towarzyszkę. Dopomagał jej w zabawach, podtrzymywał, gdy się czuła znużoną. A zawsze zgodnie! A co się działo z Izaakiem Hakhabutem? Po dość niefortunnem przedstawieniu się Palmirynowi Rosette, Izaak Hakhabut w złym humorze powrócił na swój statek i nastąpiła zmiana w jego myślach. Zważywszy szczegóły przytoczone przez profesora, że były tak dokładne, nie mógł on już powątpiewać i nie powątpiewał. Czuł się uniesionym przez jakiegoś wędrownego kometę na miliony mil od ziemi, na której robił tak korzystne interesa! Znalazłszy się w położeniu, będącem po za obrębem wszelkich ludzkich przewidywań, powinien był on zmodyfikować swe idee i charakter, wejrzeć w samego siebie, powrócić do uczuć lepszych względem swoich bliźnich, których Bóg, w łasce swojej pozostawił mu, i nie poczytywać ich tylko za materyał do użytku na swoją wyłącznie korzyść. Nic się podobnego me stało. Gdyby Izaak Hakhabut odmienił się, w takim razie nie byłby doskonałym wzorem tego, czem może stać się człowiek o sobie tylko myślący. Przeciwnie, stwardniał on jeszcze i myślał o tem tylko, jakby wyzyskać do ostateczności sytuacyę. Znał on dość kapitana Servadac, by być pewnym, że ten nie pozwoli mu zrobić żadnej krzywdy; wiedział, że mienie jego znajduje się pod opieką francuskiego oficera i że wyjąwszy wypadków nadzwyczajnych, nic mu się złego nie stanie. Owoż zdawało się, że takie wypadki nadzwyczajne zajść nie mogą, i oto jak Izaak Hakhabut zamierzał wyzyskać swoją sytuacyę. Szanse powrotu na ziemię, chociaż tak niepewne, zasługiwały jednak poniekąd na to, by je wziąć pod rozwagę. Z drugiej strony złota i srebra nie brakło w małej kolonii, ale kruszce te mogły mieć wartość tylko w razie powrotu na ziemię. Szło tedy o pochłonięcie całego pieniężnego zapasu Galii. Cel więc Izaaka Hakhabuta był taki: sprzedać swe towary przed powrotem, ponieważ z powodu swej rzadkości miały one większą wartość w Galii aniżeli na ziemi, ale wyczekiwać dopóki wskutek potrzeb kolonii nie nastąpi żądanie ich. Tym sposobem zwyżka i zysk były pewne. Otóż sprzedać, ale czekać by sprzedać tem korzystniej. Nad tem to rozmyślał Izaak Hakhabut w ciasnej swej izdebce na Hanzie. W każdym razie nie ukazywał swej złośliwej figury i nikt na to nie uskarżał się. Przez kwiecień Galia zrobiła trzydzieści dziewięć milionów mil i w końcu tego miesiąca znajdowała się w odległości stu dziesięciu milionów mil od słońca. Eliptyczna orbita komety najdokładniej została odrysowana przez profesora. Dwadzieścia cztery nierówne podziały oznaczone zostały na tej krzywiźnie, przedstawiając dwadzieścia cztery miesiące roku galickiego. Podziały te wskazywały drogę przebieganą miesięcznie. Dwanaście pierwszych wycinków, oznaczonych na krzywiźnie zmniejszało się stopniowo aż do afelium, zgodnie z jednem z trzech praw Keplera; po przejściu tego punktu zaś zwiększały się w miarę zbliżania się do perihelium. Pewnego dnia, mianowicie 12 maja, profesor pokazał swą pracę kapitanowi Servadac, hrabiemu i porucznikowi Prokopowi. Ci rozglądali ją z zajęciem łatwem do zrozumienia. Cały ruch Galii rozwijał się przed ich oczyma; mogli przekonać się, że linia tego ruchu rozciąga się nieco po za orbitę Jowisza. Droga przebieżona przez miesiąc i odległość od słońca wyrażone tam były w liczbach. Nic nie było jaśniejszego nad to i jeżeli Palmiryn Rosette nie omylił się, jeżeli Galia ściśle dokona swój obrót we dwóch latach, to znajdzie ziemię znowu w tym samym punkcie, gdzie ją potrąciła; ponieważ w tym samym czasie matematycznie dopełnią się dwa obroty ziemi. Ale jakie będą wyniki nowego uderzenia? Niechciano nawet myśleć o tem! W każdym razie, jeżeli dokładność pracy Palmiryna Rosette mogła być podejrzywaną, to należało pilnować się, by tego nie okazać. — A zatem — rzekł Hektor Servadac — w maju Galia przebieży tylko trzydzieści milionów czterykroć stotysięcy mil i znajdzie się w odległości stu trzydziestu dziewięciu milionów mil od słońca? — Tak jest — odpowiedział profesor. — Opuściliśmy więc strefę planet teleskopowych? — dodał hrabia. — Sam pan osądź — odparł Palmiryn Rosette — wszak nakreśliłem strefę tych planet! — I kometa znajdzie się w swojem afelium równo po upływie roku od przejścia przez swe perihelium? — Znajdzie! — Przyszłego 15go stycznia? — zapytał Servadac. — Naturalnie, że 15go stycznia... A! ale nie! — zawołał profesor — dlaczego mówisz pan 15go stycznia? — Bo od 15 stycznia do 15 stycznia upływa rok, jak mi się zdaje, czyli dwanaście miesięcy. — Tak dwanaście miesięcy ziemskich — powtórzył profesor — ale nie dwanaście miesięcy galickich. Słysząc niespodziewane to zdanie, porucznik Prokop nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Pan się śmiejesz — rzekł żywo profesor Palmiryn Rosette — czego się pan śmiejesz? — O, po prostu, panie profesorze, z tego, że pan zamierzasz zreformować kalendarz ziemski. — Ja, panie, nie zamierzam nic takiego, coby nie było logicznem. — Trzymajmy się logiki, kochany profesorze, trzymajmy! — zawołał kapitan Servadac. — Czy przyjęto — zapytał Palmiryn Rosette dość sucho — że Galia powróci do swego perihelium po dwóch latach? — Przyjęto. — Czy ten czas dwuletni, w którym odbywa się całkowity obrót dokoła słońca, stanowi rok galicki? — Rozumie się. — Czy rok ten powinien, tak jak wszystkie lata, dzielić się na dwanaście miesięcy? — Jeżeli pan tak chcesz, kochany profesorze. — Nie chodzi tu o to, co ja chcę... — A więc dobrze! na dwanaście miesięcy! — odrzekł Hektor Servadac. — A z ilu dni składać się będą te miesiące? — Z sześćdziesięciu, ponieważ dnie zmniejszyły się o połowę. — Kapitanie Servadac — powiedział profesor tonem surowym — zastanów się pan nad tem, co mówisz... — Ależ zdaje mi się, że wchodzę w system pana — odrzekł Hektor Servadac. — Wcale nie. — Więc wytłumaczysz nam pan... — Ależ nie masz nic prostszego! — odparł Palmiryn Rosette, pogardliwie ruszywszy ramionami. — Czy każdy miesiąc galicki powinien obejmować dwa miesiące ziemskie? — Bez wątpienia, ponieważ rok galicki ma trwać dwa lata. — Czy dwa miesiące ziemskie czynią razem sześćdziesiąt dni? — Tak jest, sześćdziesiąt dni. — A zatem?... — zapytał hrabia, zwracając się do Palmiryna Rosette. — A zatem, jeżeli dwa miesiące zawierają sześćdziesiąt dni ziemskich, to czyni to sto dwadzieścia dni galickich, ponieważ długość dnia na powierzchni Galii wynosi tylko dwanaście godzin. Czy jasno? — Najzupełniej jasno — odrzekł hrabia; — ale czy pan nie obawiasz się tego, iż nowy ten kalendarz będzie cokolwiek poplątany? — Poplątany! — zawołał profesor — od 1go stycznia ja nie liczę inaczej! — A zatem — zapytał kapitan Servadac, nasze miesiące będą miały teraz po sto dwadzieścia dni? — Cóż pan w tem widzisz złego? — Nic, kochany profesorze. A zatem dziś, zamiast być w maju, jesteśmy dopiero w marcu? — W marcu, moi panowie, w dwóchsetnym sześćdziesiątym szóstym dniu roku galickiego, co odpowiada sto trzydziestemu trzeciemu dniowi ziemi. Dziś mamy 12go marca galickiego, a gdy upłynie jeszcze sześćdziesiąt dni galickich... — Będziemy mieli dzień 72gi marca! — zawołał Hektor Servadac — brawo! Bądźmy logiczni! Palmiryn Rosette zrobił taką minę, jak gdyby zapytywał sam siebie, czy przypadkiem były jego uczeń nie drwi sobie z niego; ale już było późno i trzej odwiedzający opuścili obserwatoryum. Więc profesor urządził kalendarz galicki. W każdym razie należy nadmienić, iż on tylko jeden posługiwał się nim i że nikt nic rozumiał go, gdy prawił o 47m kwietnia, albo 118 maja. Tymczasem nadszedł czerwiec — według starego kalendarza, w ciągu tego miesiąca Galia miała przebiedz dwadzieścia siedm milionów pięćkroć stotysięcy mil i znaleźć się w odległości stu pięćdziesięciu pięcium mil od słońca. Temperatura zniżała się ciągle, ale atmosfera pozostawała tak czystą i spokojną jak poprzednio. Wszystkie czynności powszedniego życia spełniały się na Galii z regularnością, można nawet powiedzieć, z jednostajnością najzupełniejszą. Dla zamącenia tej monotonii dość było takiej osobistości hałaśliwej, nerwowej, kapryśnej, a nawet cierpkiej, jak Palmiryn Rosette. Gdy raczył przerwać swe obserwacye i zejść do sali wspólnej, wizyta jego zawsze wywoływała jakąś nową scenę. Rozprawy niezmiennie prawie toczyły się o tem, że nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo nowego spotkania się z ziemią, kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze zachwyceni byli tem, że to ma nastąpić. To przyprowadzało do rozpaczy profesora, który nie chciał słyszeć o powrocie i w dalszym ciągu studiował Galię, jak gdyby miał na niej pozostać na zawsze. Pewnego dnia, 27 czerwca, Palmiryn Rosette wpadł jak bomba do sali wspólnej. Tam znajdował się kapitan Servadac, porucznik Prokop, hrabia i Ben-Zuf. — Poruczniku Prokopie! — zawołał — odpowiadaj pan bez wykrętów i bez ogródki na pytanie, które panu postawię. — Ależ ja nie mam zwyczaju ... — odparł porucznik Prokop. — No, no! — przerwał Palmiryn Rosette, traktując porucznika, jak profesor ucznia. — Odpowiadaj pan na to: czyś odbył pan podróż dokoła Galii na swojej galiocie, i prawie po jej równiku, czyli inaczej po wielkiem kole. — Tak jest — odrzekł porucznik, któremu hrabia zrobił znak, wzywając by był powolnym straszliwemu Palmirynowi. — Dobrze — odpowiedział ten ostatni. — A podczas tej podroży, czy nie notowałeś pan drogi przebieżonej przez Dobrynę. — W przybliżeniu — odpowiedział Prokop — to jest za pomocą tak zwanej loch i busoli; ale nie za pomocą wysokości słońca, lub gwiazd, czego niepodobna było obliczyć. — Cóż pan znalazłeś? — Że obwód Galii musi mieć około dwóch tysięcy trzechset kilometrów, co dałoby siedmset czterdzieści kilometrów długości jej podwójnego promienia. — Tak jest... — rzekł Palmiryn Rosette — jakby sam do siebie; średnica ta byłaby w ogóle szesnaście razy mniejszą od średnicy ziemi, długiej na dwanaście tysięcy siedmset dziewięćdziesiąt dwa kilometry. Kapitan Servadac i dwaj jego towarzysze spoglądali na profesora, nie pojmując do czego ten zmierza. — Otóż — zaczął znowu Palmiryn Rosette — dla uzupełnienia moich studyów nad Galią, pozostaje mi poznać jaką jest jej powierzchnia, objętość, masa, miąższość i natężenie ciężkości. — Co do powierzchni i objętości — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — to ponieważ znamy średnicę Galii, nie masz więc nic łatwiejszego. — Czyż powiedziałem, że to trudne? — zawołał profesor. — Wyrachowania takie robiłem już zaraz po przyjściu na świat! — O! o! — zawołał Ben-Zuf, szukający tylko sposobności, by dopiec człowiekowi pogardzającemu górą Montmartre. — Niech uczeń Servadac — zaczął znowu Palmiryn Rosette, popatrzywszy przez chwilę na Ben-Zufa — weźmie pióro. Ponieważ znanym jest obwód Galii, proszę wyrachować jaką będzie jej powierzchnia? — Zaraz, panie Rosette — odrzekł Hektor Servadac — zdecydowany zachować się, jak przyszło na dobrego ucznia. Powiedzieliśmy: że dwa tysiące trzysta dwadzieścia trzy kilometry stanowią obwód Galii; pomnożyć to należy przez średnicę siedmset czterdzieści. — Tak jest!... i spiesz się pan! — zawołał profesor.— To już powinno było być zrobione! No, i cóż? — A oto co — odrzekł Hektor Servadac — znajduję w rezultacie milion siedmset dziewiętnaście tysięcy dwadzieścia kilometrów kwadratowych, które przedstawiają powierzchnię Galii. — Jestto powierzchnia dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt siedm razy mniejsza, aniżeli powierzchnia ziemi, mającej pięćset dziewięć milionów kilometrów kwadratowych. — Ba! — zawołał Ben-Zuf wydłużając wargi z miną pogardliwą, ubliżającą komecie profesora. Piorunujące spojrzenie Palmiryna Rosette padło prosto na niego. — A więc — zaczął znowu — jaka jest objętość Galii? — Objętość ?... — odpowiedział Hektor Servadac — zawahawszy się. — Czy uczeń Servadac nie umie wyrachować objętości sfery, której znaną jest powierzchnia? — Owszem, panie Rosette... Ale pan nie dajesz mi odetchnąć. — W matematyce nie oddycha się, panie, nie oddycha! Obecni musieli użyć całego zasobu powagi, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. — Czy dojdziemy do końca? — zapytał profesor — objętość sfery! — Równa się cyfrze powierzchni... — odrzekł Hektor Servadac jąkając się — pomnożonej ... — Przez trzecią część promienia, mój panie! — krzyknął Palmiryn Rosette. — Trzecią część promienia! Czy już gotowe? — Prawie. Trzecia część promienia Galii... sto dwadzieścia trzy, trzy, trzy, trzy... — Trzy, trzy, trzy, trzy... — powtórzył Ben-Zuf przechodząc całą gamę głosu. — Cicho! — krzyknął profesor — naprawdę zirytowany. Poprzestań pan na dwóch pierwszych dziesiętnych, i opuść inne. — Opuściłem — rzekł Hektor Servadac. — No i cóż? — Tysiąc siedmset dziewiętnaście tysięcy dwadzieścia, pomnożone przez sto dwadzieścia trzy, trzydzieści trzy, czyni dwieście jedynaście milionów czterysta trzydzieści dziewięć tysięcy, czterysta sześćdziesiąt metrów sześciennych. — Otóż mamy objętość mojego komety! — zawołał profesor. — Jestto już coś! — Bez wątpienia — zauważył porucznik Prokop — ale objętość ta jest jeszcze pięć tysięcy sto sześćdziesiąt sześć razy mniejszą, aniżeli objętość ziemi, wynosząca w okrągłej cyfrze... — Jeden trylion czterysta ośmdziesiąt dwa miliardy ośmset czterdzieści jeden milion kilometrów kubicznych!... wiem o tem, mój panie! — odrzekł Palmiryn Rosette. — A zatem — dodał porucznik Prokop — objętość Galii jest nawet mniejsza od objętości księżyca, która wynosi czterdziestą dziewiątą część objętości ziemi. — Eh! kto tam mówi panu o tem? — odparł profesor, czując się jakby urażonym w swej miłości własnej. — A więc — ciągnął dalej nielitościwie porucznik Prokop — Galia, widziana z ziemi, wydawałaby się nie więcej jak gwiazdą siódmej wielkości, to jest nie byłaby widzianą gołem okiem! — Do wszystkich beduinów! — zawołał Ben-Zuf — a to mi śliczny kometa! I to na nim my jesteśmy? — Milczeć! — zawołał Palmiryn Rosette gniewnie. — Orzeszek, groszek, ziarnko gorczycy! — ciągnął dalej uczciwy Ben-Zuf. — Zamilcz Ben-Zuf — rzekł kapitan Servadac. — Główka szpilki, co? Nic! nic a nic! — Będziesz ty milczeć do pioruna! Ben-Zuf zrozumiał, że kapitan może się rozgniewać i opuścił salę, nie bez tego by nie wybuchnąć donośnym śmiechem, który rozbudził wszystkie echa w skałach wulkanicznych. Wielki był czas, żeby się oddalił. Palmiryn Rosette tak się uniósł, iż potrzebował kilka chwil, by przyjść do siebie. Bronił on tak samo swego komety, jak Ben-Zuf Montmartre. Każdy broni swego dobra z jednakową gorliwością. Nakoniec profesor przemówił znowu — zwracając się do swoich uczniów — to jest słuchaczów. — Panowie — powiedział — znamy teraz średnicę, obwód, powierzchnię i objętość Galii. Jest to już coś, ale jeszcze nie wszystko. Zamierzam jeszcze otrzymać, za pomocą bezpośredniego wymiaru, jej masę i gęstość i poznać jakie jest natężenie ciężkości na jej powierzchni. — Trudno to będzie — rzekł hrabia. — Mniejsza o to. Chcę wiedzieć, ile waży mój kometa — i będę wiedział. — Utrudni nieco rozwiązanie tego zadania — zauważył porucznik Prokop — okoliczność, że nie wiemy z jakiej substancyi Galia jest utworzona. — A! to nie wiecie, co to za materya? — zapytał profesor. — Nie wiemy — odrzekł hrabia — i jeżeli pan możesz oświecić nas pod tym względem... — Eh! panowie, co to mię obchodzi! — zawołał Palmiryn Rosette cierpko — ja i bez tego rozwiążę moje zadanie! — Jak się panu podoba, kochany profesorze — odrzekł Hektor Servadac; — jesteśmy na jego rozkazy. — Mam jeszcze ze spostrzeżeniami i wyrachowaniami na miesiąc roboty — powiedział Palmiryn Rosette cierpko — więc pewno zechcecie zaczekać aż skończę!... — Rozumie się, panie profesorze — rzekł na to hrabia — będziemy czekać dopóki pan zechce. — A nawet i dłużej! — dorzucił kapitan Servadac — nie mogąc powstrzymać się od zażartowania. — A więc przychodźcie za miesiąc — powiedział Palmiryn Rosette — to jest 62go kwietnia. Działo się to 31 lipca roku ziemskiego.